


Luz de la luna

by KarasuKiiro



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKiiro/pseuds/KarasuKiiro
Summary: Para Sogo, iba a ser un día predecible. Un día donde todo ocurría tal y cual su cabecita atormentada lo había planeado. Un día que de la nada se hizo noche y mil recuerdos le golpearon con una fuerza brutal. "En realidad tú sigues en mi camino, soy yo quien tiene una venda en los ojos y evita ir a buscarte" se reprochaba Sogo...
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 3





	Luz de la luna

**Author's Note:**

> Yaps, la verdad es que este fic es algo muuuuuy personal. Hace tiempo no publicaba algo, y aprovechando que había un concurso, que ya pasó la fecha mala para mí (donde escribí este fic~), pues quise venir a compartir el primer TamaSou que hice. Siempre quise hacerle fic a esta hermosa canción que me identificó desde un inicio. Muchas gracias a quienes se armen de paciencia a leerlo, ¡disfrútenlo! ^^
> 
> Y sí, está basado en la canción de Mezzo" uwu

Ese día se levantó con una sensación que le apretaba el estómago. Envolvió su cuello en una bufanda, se puso el abrigo que solía llevar a diario, y dándose pequeños ánimos, se dirigió al sitio que menos quería ir, pero que sentía necesario pisar una vez más para poderse quitar todo el peso de encima.

Caminó sin percatarse mucho del resto, el sonido de los autos no le era desagradable como todos los días pues sus oídos no estaban prestando atención, ya que sus pensamientos le hacían perderse en sí mismo. Miró entonces ese cartel que bien conocían sus dedos cuando pasaba con la persona que fue especial para él, y al frente de este vio el blanco escenario que se extendía sobre aquel puente que llevaría sus lágrimas.

Se acercó despacio, con miedo y duda, con una pequeña inseguridad y cosquilla en la boca del estómago que le hacía reprocharse mentalmente. Sabía que estaba tras de él y aun así no quería voltear para no arruinar todo.

Sabía que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a pensar en todo, pero se acercó a la barandilla igual, y sobre sus brazos dejó caer su rostro haciendo un leve puchero; así daba comienzo, entonces, a esa jornada, a las tres de la tarde de un gélido día de invierno.

No estaba satisfecho con lo que ocurrió. Estaba de pie ahí, frente a la baranda de ese puente con el corazón estrujado, con el corazón latiendo desbocado, haciendo eco en su boca reseca por esas palabras que no quisieron salir de sus labios; su estómago seguía apretando, y eso le disgustaba tanto ¡maldita sea! Hacía tanto que había dejado de lado todas sus ingratas emociones, y todos sus infames pensamientos negativos sobre esa antigua relación, y aun así no le había podido pedir perdón como según él, era necesario, como según Sogo lo consideraba correcto, como al albino lo dejara satisfecho. Sentía que no pudo dejarle en claro a Tamaki todo lo que le amó y pudo llegar a amarle, que para ello seguía en el proceso de enamoramiento después de tres años de estar juntos, con una sonrisa que no era forzada, al lado de lo que era su verdadera felicidad... es que Sogo no le había podido decir que a pesar de todo el dolor lancinante que en ese momento lo estaba royendo, a pesar de todo ese dolor que estaba convirtiendo en cenizas sus húmedas lágrimas que con su caída perforaban la nieve que estaba cubriendo el asfalto bajo ese puente donde se había ido a asomar aquel día de nostalgia, a pesar de que le había contado a todos los chicos una vez que IDOLiSH7 no existía, que con la disolución del grupo también mezzo" desaparecería... a pesar de todo aquello, no podía arrepentirse de haberle entregado el corazón a Tamaki; a pesar de que era hora de pensar en sí mismo, de que era tiempo de dejar ir su cálido recuerdo (así como despedirse de esa calurosa bufanda color calipso que llevaba en ese momento envuelta en su cuello), sentía que moría y fracasaba netamente en el intento, que cada vez que miraba la luna color plata que estaba sobre aquel río que en esas épocas solía estar congelado (y por esto es que Sogo había llegado al puente, para empezar), que ahora era una pista de hielo por la que podían deslizarse sus recuerdos y sus salinos e infantiles restos de tristeza, recordaba la sonrisa de niño pequeño de Tamaki, que le decía moviendo los labios "estará todo bien, Soucchan", sabiendo que ahora que recordaba eso, pues dolía.

Una lágrima quería renunciar a su vida a través de la mejilla de Sogo, que tenía la resignación del de orbes lila en cada molécula de su existencia, sentía que a pesar de todo ese dolor (que Tamaki prometió que jamás sentiría), este daño lancinante era su mayor tesoro en todo el universo.

Y con ello le susurró un deseó al viento mientras posaba sus manos protegidas por unos guantes sobre la baranda escarchada de recuerdos; mientras trataba de hacer entrar en calor (fracasando) sus manos, las llevó a su boca para entonces intentarlo con el cálido vaho que escapaba de sus labios; parecía que llegaba a la escena de nieve en el momento en que iba a escampar y la luz asomaba entre las nubes sin ser directamente dañina.

No se arrepentía de aquel sufrimiento que llevaba tatuado hasta la médula, que ese dolor con el nombre de "Tamaki" era su placer culpable, y que no se arrepentía de nada, que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de repetir aquel primer beso una, y otra, y otra vez, para acabar en ese desenlace que ahora llevaba a cuestas, tan crudo y frío, sin dudarlo lo habría hecho; que aun sabiendo todo el dolor que le estaba provocando su superación aún después de un año, él le pondría "repetir" a todas esas sensaciones sólo para vivirlas de nuevo, y sonreír a su lado, aún si acababa herido y con su corazón partido, aún si volvía a acabar llorando frente a aquel puente, aún si continuaba vagando y errando como muerto viviente en esos restos de recuerdos... aun así, si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a sufrir, Sogo la aceptaría, y con eso se convertía en alguien masoquista de primera, que llegaba a aquel puente en ese día tan melancólico, frente a esa cafetería que frecuentaban, pidiendo un simple deseo a las nubes que reflejaban un ligero calor y color grisáceo después de la nevada.

"La sonrisa de Tamaki-kun era algo... cálido. Espero que nunca se congele" pronunció bajito, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en la barandilla de concreto de aquel puente. Sus yemas hicieron contacto directo con el frío del objeto y quedaron marcadas debido a la ligera capa de hielo que escarchaba.

Con una sonrisa nostálgica volteó a mirar ese café de ventanas polarizadas que impedía la vista al interior del edificio, y con restos de lágrimas en la horquilla de sus ojos, separó las yemas de los dedos de la baranda de ese puente, que tenía todo su lamento incrustado en él.

Y miró al cielo, suspirando, mientras su aliento se perdía al subir a lo alto de este; lo había notado. No hace mucho, había notado que el amor por Tamaki sería lo más fuerte que iba a golpearle en esta vida, y que jamás sentiría algo así de nuevo; porque, apartando el hecho de que todos los amores eran diferentes, estaba el detalle de que Tamaki era y es ese primer amor que le enseñó a, valga la redundancia, amar, a respirar sobre los labios de la otra persona hasta que re avergüenzas por esa tensión, hasta que te alejas porque no puedes evitar querer llorar por sentir tanto con detalles tan banales.

Era ese primer amor que le hizo adicto al amor, era ese detalle a las tres de la madrugada haciéndole sentir un bonito en el pecho, era esa exhalación que se escapaba en un suspiro quejumbroso de su boca, era ese sentimiento que sólo él pudo mostrarle y que por tanto no podría olvidar, porque junto a él lo aprendió, y ¿cómo olvidar algo que se aprende sin querer?

Sí, Sogo se dio cuenta de que por más que quisiera, no podría olvidar lo aprendido y por tanto, no podría olvidar a Tamaki.

Al final, lo único que no podía olvidar era la singularidad del amor del más alto, y con una sonrisa resignada y sus ojos hinchados, lo supo.

No entraría a ese café por ahora, menos aquel día, y menos con esas fachas. Recordaría el aroma del café que Tamaki pidió en su primera cita oficial, cerraría sus ojos ante la nostalgia de respirar el aroma de los pastelillos y se daría cuenta, en un retorcijón del estómago, que nada había cambiado excepto ambos durante ese año.

Aunque cuando pensaba "excepto ambos" sólo se refería a las experiencias. El amor seguía igual.

Expiró el aire. No sabía qué más hacer si estaba frente a ese puente que le causaba bonitos en el corazón, donde la nieve ese día le mostraba sólo un par de huellas, pero en sus memorias evocaban dos pares de ellas, una más grande que la otra, una tras la otra, recordando que los brazos de Tamaki le envolvían con ternura.

Claro, la nieve le recordaba a Tamaki en tantos dulces aspectos que sentía que le faltarían palabras. Le cautivaba de una hermosa manera.

Pensó entonces en cuánto daría porque estuviera ahí a su lado haciéndole cariños; bueno, en realidad estaba ahí esperando por su mensaje que le haría temblar de emoción y tal vez, sólo tal vez, le haría llorar; deseaba que le preguntara como estaba para poder sacar todo de él y responderle sinceramente que "bien" no estaba en su mundo desde que se marchó y las nubes parecían grises a diario, pero las recordaba de ese color puesto que Tamaki solía amar los días de lluvia, porque le decía que en esos momentos estaría recostado a su lado haciéndole sonrojar con dulces e indecorosas palabras al oído "te las diría para que entres en calor, eh" y reía sabiendo que Sogo estaba más sonrojado que un tomate, aunque no le pudiera ver; le decía "Soucchan" por el mero gusto de hacerle sentir cómodo con su relación, después de todo, estaban en la época de reconstrucción donde le dolían los más mínimos detalles de él y todo el tiempo estaba a falta de cariño; todo el tiempo quiso escribirle eso, en realidad todo el tiempo quiso escribirle.

A veces creía que la ficción no podía compararse a la realidad que él vivía, y por más que escriba mediante canciones, no se iba, ¡nunca se terminaba de ir! Nunca parecía desaparecer ese anhelo de Tamaki que se tatuaba e incrustaba en su piel como si fuera hierro caliente, marcando la inicial de su nombre de manera salvaje, violenta, voraz en su piel, quedando con esa marca que lucía orgulloso; era, entonces, conocido por ese sello y esas palabras de amor real que parecían cargadas de experiencia, es actualmente conocido por esa sonrisa nostálgica que suele aparecer ciertos días del mes, esa que esperaba llegar al más alto aunque estuviera a millones de millas de distancia, o a tan sólo unos pasos como aquel día; en ese momento sólo quería llorar, porque dolía, su pecho apretaba y sentía que se le contraía el estómago, también sentía que vomitaría, que el frío que subía por sus pies lograría inmovilizar sus dedos. Pero no era su culpa, era culpa del piso que no logra entender que a veces también anhelaba el calor por más que dijera que el frío era lo que le representaba; a veces le buscaba en algunas miradas, en algunos abrazos, aunque jamás se hubiera cansado de recibir su calor como solía hacerlo en el pasado.

Quizás jamás notó que lo perdería, quizás quería ponerse caprichoso con él, a ver si iba en su búsqueda, tal como él lo hizo diciéndole que se enamoró de ese "chico caprichoso y berrinchudo". No se habría cansado de decirle "ey, te amo".

Incluso ahora no se cansaba de decírselo a todo el mundo, no se cansaba de repetir su nombre (aunque no tan explícitamente, bastaba decir que era esa persona que logró alterar sus latidos y hacerle sentir anhelado); ese día quería comunicarse con él, con muchas ganas, pero no hallaba el valor para decirle todo lo que le quería decir, para llorarle todo lo que necesitaba llorar sin que ese asfalto cubierto de nieve pensara en él de una manera lastimosa, sin que las sábanas no le guardaran rencor por empaparlas de lágrimas saladas que casi siempre solían fluir, y llevaban en sus átomos pedacitos del de cabellos celeste, con sabor a "te extraño", con sabor a "me haces falta demasiado" y uno que otro susurro al aire que decía "te necesito más de lo que alguna vez lo hice" pero, pedía que fuera su pequeño secreto, porque ya hasta eso le comenzó a faltar y dolía, "aún duele un tanto" pensó " que nos faltaran esas cosas que hacían de nuestra relación, única." Su mente procesaba de manera dolorosa, "esos detalles que le daban color a esas mañanas con un ligero "buenos días" que disfrazaba, al principio, a un "quisiera tenerte a mi lado y besarte mientras te los deseo", o al menos así era de mi parte, y al principio, no dudo que era lo mismo para ti, pero, ¿ahora? Te sigo creyendo ciegamente incluso cuando estás lejos de mí y yo sólo puedo hablar de mis sentimientos." Alguien una vez le dijo que "cuando tienes hábito de alguien te sientes en deuda", y él sentía que jamás podría terminar de pagar la hipoteca de esa casa que nunca compraron por la deuda tan grande que todavía no podía saldar al pensarle más de lo que su cerebro se tenía permitido, a más de lo que sus neuronas lograban transmitir a esas burdas palabras que jamás podrían plasmar sus emociones hacia él por completo, o todo lo que sintió con su partida, debido a que no pudo dejarle en claro cuánto le amó, si ni él mismo logró poner en una balanza ese amor inconmensurable que le calaba hasta la médula.

Quizás una pequeña bufanda color lavanda podía definirlo, "¿recuerdas?" pensó "Esa bufanda color lavanda que te estaba tejiendo por esta época y que jamás te acabé, pero eso no lo sabes, ni lo supiste ni lo sabrás, así como yo no podré aceptar que te fuiste" así como Sogo no podía aceptar su ida, o asimilar que los cerezos ya no tendrían envidia de sus pómulos que se sonrosaban con unas ligeras palabras suyas, o con ese mote tan curioso, que solía decirle "lindo", con su vocecita que llenaba sus oídos y ese día, al rememorar, llenaba sus lagrimales hasta volverlos algo ardientes, hasta volverse húmedos y empapar con pesadas y tristes lágrimas el frío concreto de aquel puente que ahora le consolaba, al que ambos querían escapar cuando Tamaki llegara un día de invierno, al que querían colarse para entonar con sus melodiosas voces acompasadas, esa canción que decía lo lindo que sería el estar juntos caminando en un jardín de cristal tan frágil como sus pies al andar descalzos en esa vida que ahora llevaba sin él.

"Ah, me haces tanta falta, como no imaginas. Quizás debí ser menos cobarde, tal vez debo ser menos cobarde e ir a llamar con mi voz cortada y llorosa tu nombre, admitir que te extraño, para que me digas, por lo menos "ya te he superado", o me digas "¿por qué te haces esto?" o el mayor temor de mi vida, que me hayas olvidado" pensó el albino mirando al suelo, cerrando sus ojos, apretando sus manos hasta volverlas un puño y sentir que su garganta se apretaba, se contraía, ¡le dolía! Y se desgarraban entonces sus palabras.

No estaba preparado para ello y sabía que jamás lo estaría. No podría olvidar y quería creer que él tampoco, porque Sogo se refugiaba en las letras debido a que era la forma de vida que Tamaki le cedió, la que él le entregó, la que le permitió pulir hasta volverse el poeta que era ahora y que todos admiraban; ese que todos creían que era sensible aunque llevara las manos frías y lancinantes del dolor de su ausencia, que la gente creía que era bueno a pesar de lo triste que sonaban sus lamentos al llamarle y que sus compañeros de toda la vida conocían muy bien; sabían el cómo sonaba su voz quejumbrosa al entonar su nombre con la melodía más triste que alguna vez en su vida iba a oír y que dudaba ahora, alguien tuviera el placer.

No dudaba en que alguien querría a Tamaki con la misma magnitud que él. "Pero nadie te querrá de la misma forma que yo" dedujo, sabiendo que lo quiso de esa forma posesiva, caprichosa, de niño de quince años que recién conoce el amor y pide no congelar su sonrisa, es más, de esa forma en la que pidió que fuera su nuevo sol a pesar de estar cubierto por el hielo de la absurda realidad de perder a quien más quería con el alma. E incluso perderse a sí mismo.

Dudó poder olvidarle por la cercanía que tuvieron. Dudó que alguien le pudiera amar de la forma tan primeriza que él experimentó, dudó que alguien le ame con esa sensación del derretir de un glacial cuando le extendía uno que otro verso para tratar de darle forma a sus sentimientos (que le rendía grandes frutos) mientras él siguió ahí, un año después de su separación, cuatro años después de su declaración, tratando de moldearlos, porque parecían sin medida incluso ese día, aun cuando había logrado tenerlos en cuarentena por tanto tiempo.

Aun cuando no pudo olvidarle, lo olvidaba. Y era curioso porque había olvidado vocecilla mientras le llamaba por su nombre de pila, pero no mientras le decía "Soucchan" con ese tono comprensivo que siempre acompañaba al "te amo mucho" sucesor. O esas veces en que salía de su lecho porque, al estar lejos por alguna grabación, el albino le pedía que viera la luna y cerrara sus ojos para recibir su "te amo demasiado" de un chico joven que no sabía lo que era amar hasta que llegó a alborotarle las mariposas y darle nombre a esas emociones que sentía.

No podía evitar llorar mientras pensaba en él, a veces. Él era de ese dolor bonito que le gustaba sentir siempre, porque sonreía mientras lloraba y era la única sonrisa sincera que podía salir de sus labios desde aquel día.

Aunque fuera acompañada de lágrimas, era la única sonrisa que indicaba lo feliz que estaba de amarle aun cuando eso le dolía en demasía y se olvidaba de sí mismo. "Antes de mí estás tú", recordó, "pero antes de ti estaba yo, y entonces terminamos perdiéndonos porque al menos tú después de mí te encontraste y supiste quererte, y yo después de ti seguí pensando en ti primero y luego en el origen de mis lágrimas." Pensó. Cayó en cuenta de que, es más, no había notado que esas "lágrimas" eran malas, hasta un año después de su partida cuando el color de las nubes comenzó a verse gris. Gris como una nebulosa, gris como sus ojos al ver su último mensaje.

Gris como su sonrisa que nunca más se volvió brillante, gris como su corazón que sólo late por inercia y que si pudiera, dejaría de palpitar por su petición. Porque aunque no le pudiera ver (y cuando pensaba en eso, se le escapaba un sollozo ahogado a causa de una canción que le dedicó en sus días tristes, donde llovía, donde la naturaleza quiso que su angelical figura echara fuera todas sus penas, y al ver que eran muy grandes le ayudó con la lluvia) sigue pensándole, sigue mirando al cielo mientras sonríe nostálgico y abre su boca, para ver cómo se pierde su pálido aliento en el cielo y susurraba lo única que fue su visita en su vida, que esperaba, no se repitiera la magnitud de ese daño porque sólo a él le permitía herirle más de lo que él mismo o la vida lo había hecho, aunque no le pudiera ver, seguía estando su recuerdo cándido en su piel, incrustado como una piedrilla; sigue estando ese cartel que fue dibujado con el amor más puro, para su cumpleaños, tras ese mueble, esperando a que cogiera el valor y, algún día, entregárselo en mano, diciendo "cumplí mi promesa"; entonces caía en cuenta de que lo veía poco posible ahora que ni su sombra había podido seguir con detención, ahora que ni su silueta estaba frente a él, ahora que el ambiente olía a él y se había acostumbrado a inhalar ese aroma sólo para sentirse cerca de su pecho y oír su respiración... aunque no le pudiera ver, y lo entendiera, diablos, seguía doliendo, y entendía que ya no debería vagar su memoria en esos pensamientos que rebosaban de la presencia del de ojos celeste hasta rebalsarse, pero le amaba.

Y ni esas palabras podían abarcar el significado de una emoción tan pesada. Porque nunca vería a alguien que le amara con esa magnitud, y por eso trató de transmitírselo mientras la luz de la luna pegaba sobre su techo de zinc, aun cuando estaba a miles de millas de distancia de él. Es porque la luna era lo único más grande y bello que Sogo podía mirar en las noches estrelladas para recordar que le amaba.

Nadie le amaría como él lo hizo, porque al final Sogo deseó que en algún punto de sus vidas fueran a casa de las manos, enlazadas por supuesto, que le transmitiera el calor por esa mano que en un comienzo estaría sudorosa y luego afianzaría su agarre porque vio algún gatito, porque quería equilibrarse en la orilla de las veredas y sosteniendo su mano se sentiría seguro; en algún punto de sus vidas, a Sogo le habría encantado ir a su lado bajo el ocaso, bajo ese cielo color cobre, con mejillas sonrojadas al principio y nerviosismos más que evidentes, y con esa mano temblorosa que transmitiría emoción por, por fin, tener sus manos creando siseos.

Porque Tamaki decía odiar sus manos frías, pero Sogo las amaba porque decía que así le arrebataba el intolerable calor de su cuerpo.

Quizás ese fue el error. Creer que era bueno que le quitara el calor y esa esencia que le caracterizaba. Pero es que después de conocerle supo quién era realmente, y no era esa persona seria que pensaban que él podía ser ¡no! Era una persona demasiado intensa para su propio bien, y no le gustaba que alguien más le conociera como sólo el menor lo hizo; y sin embargo, lo hicieron.

Al voltear, entonces, se perdió al ver tras de sí su época de felicidad, donde su nombre era la cosa más linda que podía decir con su boca, donde quizás quería, todo el tiempo, probar esos labios, donde quizás quería llegar a besarlos bajo un arco de flores mientras vestía de blanco y llevaba una flor en su pecho, y sonreía gustoso de sujetar sus manos entre las suyas. Es que sus manos le decían cuánto le amaba incluso más que las palabras. Sogo suponía, entonces, que si Tamaki hubiera tenido sus dedos entre los suyos habría notado lo mismo. Que tal vez le amaba más de lo que se debía pero existía.

No importa cuánto pensara en que le quería olvidar, era difícil, porque su existencia seguía vagando; sus lágrimas entonces, salían cada que sus dedos rozaban la superficie del puente y miraba al cielo; eso solía suceder con frecuencia, porque le encantaba ver el escampar del firmamento en los días de lluvia. Le encantaba pensar en que ese escampar era lo que le faltaba a su vida y que todo lo que estaba pasando era parte de una fea tormenta. "Todo es una fea tormenta" Se decía a sí mismo, pero de vez en cuando se volteaba a mirar las huellas que dejaron sus zapatos al andar con él por esas superficies hace un año, porque terminaron su relación en aquel sitio que aún seguía produciéndole un repelús interno pero al que seguía yendo por mero morbo al dolor.

Sus huellas parecían ser ligeramente más grandes que las propias, y dolía, porque él prometió protegerle y de lo único que no pudo cuidarle fue de él mismo, y Tamaki tampoco le permitió que lo hiciera.

Y entonces, en días como esos, se acurrucaba en soledad al lado de una ventana que le daba frío, que no le dejaba más opción que llorar hacia el cielo, para ver si algún dios le podía oír y le pusiera al menor en su camino.

"En realidad, tú sigues en mi camino, soy yo quien tiene en sus ojos una venda y evita ir a buscarte" se reprochaba Sogo, porque sabía el cómo iba a actuar frente a él, sabía que sollozaría su nombre con dolor, porque era él quien no quería seguir creando siseos de vapor a causa de sus temperaturas fundidas o sus labios chocando, porque se haría adicto a todo, y siempre le dijeron que las adicciones son malas.

Ya sencillamente no sabía y quería ignorar todo.

"Ya no quiero nada" se dijo. Porque su vida había comenzado a decaer en el momento en que se fue y era similar al Titanic.

"Recuerdo que decías que esa película te entristecía, ah, no puedo creer que ese detalle tan burdo haya quedado en mi memoria" pero no sólo era ese detalle, ya que recordaba su banda favorita, o la canción que le dedicó que decía todas las cosas lindas que no pudo decirle, pero que pensaba.

"Quizás lo nuestro no tendría segundas oportunidades. Tal vez quiera seguir muriendo de amor por ti ya que así te tengo cerca" eran cosas que le dolía con el alma pensar. Hay tantas cosas que se quedan en "tal vez" porque no se sentía capaz de volverlas algo concreto, hay tantas cosas que se quedan en "si hubiera pasado esto..." que no se cumplieron por lo débil de voluntad que se había puesto tras su ausencia, había tanto dolor tras el remordimiento que se quedó después de su ida (mientras recuerda con un dolor lancinante, el cómo le comía la boca...), hay tanta devoción inesperada hacia su persona que fue su serendepia cuando buscaba consuelo y terminó encontrando más daño bajo el lindo nombre de "Tamaki Yotsuba", ese que lleva desde el día de su nacimiento, había tanta manía con el color de sus cabellos o esa sonrisa que era un sol en sus días de invierno y encontraba la manera de hacerle elevar la horquilla de sus labios hasta ser una curva que asimilaba una pequeña sonrisa "eres como un niño pequeño" le decía mientras sonreía en sus adentros y sólo deseaba besarle, mientras explotaba en él la felicidad eterna por tenerle a su lado; eran tantas cosas que se quedaron en ese "eran" que no pudo "ser" ni "serán", aun cuando llorase no podrían ser algo concreto y supone, entonces, que por eso Tamaki huyó; o quizás él le llama huida mientras él puede decir que fue una prueba que no pasó, pero lo intentó; y tras sus últimas palabras de dolor, trató de pedir una explicación que a más de un año sigue sin ser respondida, y esperaba, no lo hiciera en ese instante, porque vería que estaba escribiéndole más de lo que la gente creía y asimilaba, porque estaba inventándoles una vida y escribiendo todo lo que pensaba hacerle cuando le tuviera en sus brazos y sin embargo no pudo ser; "porque estoy hablando de aquello que no salía de mi pecho hace mucho pero creo que ahora sale porque ya será un año desde que aquella bufanda lavanda" pensó, omitiendo el hecho de que se deshilachó por causas externas y no pudo proteger; por mera impotencia deshizo cada hilo llorando, sintiendo que ese amor se perdía; aún sentía cierto rencor y culpaba a otros de su separación, sabiendo que una relación es una cosa de dos que no puede deshacerse por la voluntad de otros; "Tamaki-kun, fue tu decisión y aunque me niegue a aceptarla debo hacerlo, pero eh, es que te amo y no puedo, no puedo y no quiero" y no era sólo el sentirse incapaz, sino que sentía y recordaba que en su carne aún iban grabados sus dientes "por si quieres ver si aún encaja el espacio entre la marca y los tuyos, por si quieres volver a marcarme" si es que al final, siempre le dijo que si era él, podía deshacerle a pedacitos cuanto gustara y como gustara, que estaba hecho y deshecho a su voluntad, que es algo sagrado para él porque pensaba que era una religión el amarle más de lo debido; porque el impúdico deseo de su alma es que le pertenezca a pesar de que esa sonrisa, a un año de aquella ruptura, sea amarga o que su mirada de niño se haya convertido en una de adultos.

Sogo exhaló sintiéndose ligeramente agotado, "creo que nuestro problema residía en que yo odio los cambios, pero tú eras algo tan cambiante que yo amé con tal profundidad, que no tenía forma de odiar y cambiaste mi naturaleza; eras eso que me quería y al día siguiente me ignoraba por meros celos injustificados o inseguridades" sus manos se dirigieron a esa barandilla y entre ellas, la nieve comenzó a empapar los guantes; comenzó a recordar que Tamaki se echaba abajo o deprimía rápido, pero tenía un ego enorme porque sabía que le amaba con el corazón; que Tamaki era eso que nunca terminó de leer, pero que gracias a su influencia pudo dedicarse a hojear otros libros y entender ciertas frases o ligeros subrayones; Tamaki es eso que aún era y que por tanto aún podía amar aunque se sintiera pequeño, era eso que a más de tres mil palabras aún no podía definir, por lo que sentía algo que ni tres mil cien palabras podían plasmar, eso por lo que ni el corazón se permitía llorar, o eso que en la oscuridad le daba luz y decía que siguiera adelante, y le sonreía, se recostaba a su lado y revolvía sus cabellos juntando sus narices y frotándolas, era eso que tomaba su mano y la entrelazaba mientras le daba un posesivo beso que no podía seguir, pero que le gustaba, que le hacía sentir protegido y que por inercia quería más que a su vida (porque aunque Sogo no quisiera, seguía haciéndolo y ya lo hacía antes sin querer).

Dicen que el amor es el animal más traicionero, pues antes de dar señal ya te habrá mordido; sí, antes de notar que le estaba gustando Tamaki, que estaba enamorado, quizás ya le estaba amando más de lo debido y eso le molestaba, "ah, pero no es tu culpa, culpo a tu encanto natural que era lo que yo estaba buscando sin saber que existía" culpaba muy en el fondo, a esa sonrisa cálida que descongeló sus penas y que pudo servir de consuelo una vez en noviembre cuando llovían los saludos de gente que no era él, que valora muy en el fondo, pero que no le llena de la forma en la que un sencillo "hola" suyo podía hacer con propiedad, que no lograba llegarle ni a los talones en cuanto a conocerle se trataba, porque Tamaki notaba cada pequeño cambio y no le gustaba que se lo guardase, y con tranquilidad le decía "suéltalo, porque te amo, y no quiero dejarte ir" y ahora le duele recordar eso, porque hace poco había encontrado cartas suyas que estaban en su buzón descuidado, donde decía que su mayor anhelo era tenerle sólo para él aunque mil veces le decía que le pertenecía, donde le dedicaba sus inseguridades en forma de versos y el de ojos celestes temía, porque creía que Sogo le quería dejar de querer; "siempre odié que me supieras leer tan bien pero ahora busco quien lo haga; siempre odié que por una pequeña rima tú me comprendieras y entendieras que me sentía inseguro y corrigieras con avidez esa inseguridad tonta, la cubrías de "te adoro" que me llenaban el alma y "no te dejaré" que ahora se pierden en el viento" en su mente resonaba, mientras suspiraba con tristeza y el vaho se llevaba esa pena.

"Odio tanto que usaras la palabra anhelar y que gracias a ti mi vocablo se ampliara hasta tener esa forma finita que ahora posee" y era evidente que aquello no le molestaba, pero ahora, por esa forma poco común de describir, se le hacía imposible el poder simplificar esas emociones que desgarran y corroen su voz, que escosen en su garganta y no salen, y que parecen arrancarse de vez en cuando en alguna conversación cuando su nombre se resbala de sus labios y comienzan a mirarle con lástima. "no lo hagan" siempre pensaba, "le amo y eso no es algo para estar triste" porque aunque le dijeran que tuviera dignidad, no lo haría si tener dignidad significaba renunciar a esas intensas emociones que parecen saber más de él de lo que el mismo Sogo estaba consciente, "porque eres el amor de mi vida, aunque mi vida siga por delante sin ti y quizás ame a alguien más. Porque eres el amor de mi vida que no se quedó en ella y ahora debo avanzar sin ti, porque eres ese amor de la vida que quizás nadie quiera reemplazar por temor a ser una sombra, pero si nadie intenta ayudarme a superarte, ¿qué puedo hacer yo para hacerlo?" se lamentaba, y notaba que solo no podía, que su fuerza de voluntad no alcanzaba para perseguir su sombra, y susurrarle que se quede, para murmurar cuánto le necesitaba ahora, y que necesitar no era algo malo cuando se trataba del calor de su mirada o de lo amable de sus envolventes brazos, que necesitar no es malo si se trataba de él dándole consuelo los primeros meses que fueron hermosos y que con el tiempo se desgastaron; "no importa nada si sólo te quedas a mi lado", le decía el menor, que lucharía contra quién fuera para verle feliz, y sin embargo no luchó contra él mismo que era la causa de su infelicidad. Pero no le reprochaba eso, aunque tuviera la tentación de escribirle esas palabras de amor deforme que se quedaban cortas y sin explicar, que narraban más el cómo se sentía con ciertas situaciones hipotéticas y el sólo imaginarlas (pues el vivirlas no alcanzó mucho, y Sogo ya no vivía en él).

El albino entonces espabiló y movió velozmente su cabeza al notar que las lágrimas habían comenzado a trazar con suavidad sus mejillas rojas como manzanas acarameladas. Debía dejar de pensar en eso.

Es que hacía un año no pensaba que el siguiente invierno iba a ser más frío, y por su ingenuidad se le estaba congelando hasta la vida; cerró entonces sus ojos, tratando de evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran en la nieve perforándola con su caliente naturaleza.

No se creía. Claro que no se iba a creer nada, ni su propia burda mentira, "te voy a olvidar" se dijo cada uno de esos trescientos sesenta y cinco días que habían pasado hasta ese momento, pero no lo olvidó. ¿cómo olvidar a alguien que estaba, en ese momento, tras de ti? ¿cómo superar a alguien que estaba tras esas ventanas polarizadas viéndote tomar aire, sabiendo que estabas llorando, y cumpliendo con dolor y agudeza su parte del trato? No puedes olvidar a alguien que es igual de masoquista que uno mismo, no puedes olvidar a alguien que justo el día en que cumplían un año de desligar sus vidas, retornaba a ese café porque sabía que si no le veías, entonces no tendrías ganas de romperte a llorar, y eso Sogo lo agradecía.

Agradecía y le dolía que Tamaki fuera tan comprensivo aún un año después de dejarlo partir.

Entonces sintió un calor inusual en su cuello y recordó que llevaba la bufanda calipso del menor. El día que habían terminado su relación, Sogo se arrebató la bufanda de forma violenta, dando a relucir su evidente disgusto con aquella ruptura que ninguno de los dos quería.

La bufanda cayó en la nieve y se empapó. Tamaki suspiró, notándose ligeramente más maduro y desenvolviendo la bufanda color calipso de su cuello, se acercó con sutileza a la silueta de Sogo, que temblaba de pura frustración, y alzando su barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran, los gélidos dedos de Tamaki entrecruzaron la bufanda en el cuello de Sogo, haciendo cosquillas, causando repudio ligero, dolor agudo, mariposeo en el estómago y lágrimas que se deslizaban con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Le dio tres vueltas a la bufanda, y la acomodó para que se sintiera bien, y le sonrió de forma dolorosa pero amplia, demostrándole que todo iba a estar bien si sólo se mantenían alejados y seguían cada uno sus sueños por separado.

Sogo recogió la bufanda color magenta, y Tamaki, quitándola de las manos de Sogo, la envolvió en su cuello, le acarició el cabello y le dejó un beso ahí "Amo a Soucchan más de lo que él me ama a mí" pero Sogo estaba seguro de que nadie podría tener más amor del que él le tenía a Tamaki.

Nunca se lo refutó. Jamás le dijo que de vez en cuando se encontraba con su recuerdo cuando menos lo esperaba, y por eso se puso aquella bufanda color calipso ese día, porque estaba seguro de que no había forma de que Tamaki lo amara tanto.

No lo podía olvidar porque cada vez que pasaba fuera de ese café, recordaba el aroma de Tamaki con un ligero olor a cacao, recordaba que entre sus hebras siempre quedaba un poco de crema de alguno que otro pastel con el que se ponían melosos; no podía olvidarlo porque inconscientemente, pasaba por una perfumería y preguntaba primero por el perfume que Tamaki solía llevar, ese que Sogo se había acostumbrado a comprar porque el menor siempre le pedía aquello de favor.

No podía olvidar a alguien a quien sintió tan dentro y con quien se encontraba sin querer hasta en esa bufanda calipso que sus temblorosos dedos hicieron resbalar ahora de su cuello, esa bufanda suave que no se sentía a causa de los guantes, que comenzó a ser palpada con sutileza mientras las mejillas de Sogo ardían, mientras acercaba esa prenda de ropa que antes le brindó calor en el cuello y que ahora no evitaba que el calor corporal se le fuese mientras él la llevaba a su nariz.

Sí, todavía olía al perfume de Tamaki a pesar de haber estado guardada un año en aquel cajón.

Entonces apretó su bufanda y volteó al café; con dificultad y dubitativo, pudo apenas distinguir su silueta. Tamaki estaba... bien, y suspiró al ver que estaba bien, y respiró profundo antes de voltear, de seguir de frente e ignorarle, fingiendo que todo estaba bien cuando moría por hablar con él y buscar la felicidad en forma de curvas sobre sus labios, porque allí era donde morían sus penas y salía el sol en cada amanecer; Trató, juraba que trató de respirar para estar tranquilo y sin embargo las lágrimas cayeron solas, una tras otras, pesadas, comenzaron a chocar contra el piso, comenzaron a dejar marcas grises, comenzaron a dejar su rastro salado que marcaba dolor, que marcaba amor, que le delataba, pero Tamaki no lo notaba, porque esa distancia entre ambos no permitía que le viera; quiso que preguntara por él, porque Sogo no tuvo la valentía de preguntar por Tamaki y seguro el de cabellos celestes no había tenido el valor de saber de él.

Al final fue por Tamaki que todo empezó, "tú, que al notar que yo deseaba algo contigo, tú que pudiste leerlo, me pediste una relación porque mi corazón se comía mis palabras al intentar pronunciarlas" pensó Sogo llevando sus manos a su cuello, y haciendo arrumacos ligeros en esa bufanda suave que ahora comenzaba a empaparse gracias a las lágrimas.

¿Qué podía decir? Tal vez ya hasta había dicho demasiado en sus pensamientos, pero parecía que nunca terminaría de contarle todo lo que pensaba de él, y siempre terminaba usando las mismas palabras.

La gente lo seguía decepcionando y él aún esperaba encontrar a alguien como Tamaki, para que se quede a su lado fielmente, pero no se puede, no se encuentra, y se sintió egoísta al desear eso, pero quería que volviera.

"Léeme. Ahora quiero que me leas como en aquella época, que derrumbes mi cara de póquer y puedas ver que te necesito, y que me digas "se acabó" que me digas "¿qué ocurre?" aunque sea mera cortesía" sus dedos temblorosos apretaron la bufanda. Sabía que el amor de Tamaki era lo único que lo mantenía en pie con convicción frente a ese puente, sin flaquear ante la idea de morir o renunciar a todo. Su amor era lo único que lo mantenía respirando, y ni siquiera es ese amor que tenían, es sólo el hecho de que lo amaba más que a su vida lo que lo mantenía en ella; si no le amara, ¿qué sería de él, que se perdía en la angustia? ¿qué sería de él, que se perdía en las palabras? "Ya no sé qué sería de mí, que me complico la vida queriendo saberlo todo y al final lo único que sé es que te perdí. Que hace un año el abrigo que me envolvía se sentía más tibio aunque yo no me diera cuenta, ese abrigo me daba más frío que meses antes, pero hoy, un año después, no le encuentro calor en absoluto y me quedo congelándome en tu adiós" se dijo mentalmente, notando tantas cosas, si es que después de todo, quizás quería que su sonrisa no se congelara, pero la propia terminó siendo un témpano de hielo grueso e irrompible, que hasta ese día, esperaba, alguien viera el valor de sus comisuras alzadas tal cual lo hacía el menor, y esperaba que alguien quisiera ser una sombra por momentos para luego convertirse en su nuevo sol.

"Hasta los demonios merecen ser salvados" eso le decía Sogo, porque al principio Tamaki creía ser un demonio peor que el mismo diablo y terminó siendo lo más puro y manipulable que por su vida se cruzó; terminó enamorado de un ángel que le engañó y decía ser un demonio, pero quizás jamás cayó en cuenta de que se hacía llamar "demonio" debido a que en un tiempo le poseería, y que le dejaría con una inamovible devoción hacia él que no puede ser curada ni con el mejor de los padres exorcistas, porque nada se podía hacer sin voluntad y hasta eso se llevó el más alto con su partida.

Pero le era inevitable pensar en eso, porque le hacía tanta, pero tanta falta su calor, que estando cubierto por capas de polar y abrigos que debiesen brindárselo, no lo hacían, y al entrar a un sitio cálido, recién caía en cuenta de eso; de que afuera siempre hizo frío, pero entre los amables y calurosos brazos de Tamaki jamás se percató de ello.

Nunca, hasta ese momento, supo que debía sentir la escharcha entre sus dedos para conocer lo que era el frío de la soledad.

Ellos fueron algo, pero no necesitaban contárselo al resto para que ellos lo dedujeran. Bastaba con que se mirasen, sonrieran y actuaran como si nada para después besarse con sutileza sobre la lluvia de uno de los tantos otoños que estuvieron junto al otro; Sogo apretó sus ojos, negando con su cabeza, presintiendo que ya llevaba mucho rato de pie frente a ese puente y le estaba haciendo las cosas en demasía complejas a Tamaki, que seguro lo seguía observando en el café y quería consolarle, porque eso siempre era lo que el de ojos celestes le decía, que cada vez que una lágrima trazaba con dulzura su mejilla, él quería arrebatarla porque no quería que en su vida hubiera espacio para la infelicidad, y terminó siendo la única cosa que le traía infelicidad al estar fuera de su vida.

Nunca terminó de entender qué ganaban ambos con ese desenlace, y el más alto no se lo quiso explicar, así que estaba en el limbo sobre pensar si él había sido o no el malo; por eso le pedía al cielo una oportunidad más para poder estar a su lado, que les inventara, el cielo, un espacio en el universo para poder estar ambos en soledad y poder acurrucarse a su lado, para poder hacerle mimos en el cabello o hacerle cariños en la muñeca, sabiendo que era híper-sensible en esa zona y entonces una corriente eléctrica le subiría al cuerpo y le haría cosquillas.

"Quizás sólo quiero estar con él una vez más" hacía eco en su mente mientras en sus orejas se sentía el latido de su corazón por mero tic; su corazón siempre latía más veloz cuando de Tamaki se trataba.

Y ahí estaba, otra vez pensando en él, en sus manos que siempre estaban frías. ¿cuánto tiempo le tomó notar que las manos de Tamaki no debían estar así? (aunque para él eran cálidas, realmente no era así) recién se había percatado de que, en cierta forma, la naturaleza de los dedos del más alto era algo malo. Tal vez en su tiempo no le dio importancia, pues usaba la excusa de que siempre tenía sus manos tibias para compartir su calor con las ajenas. Y sin embargo ahora sus dedos se hallaban gélidos.

Sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas quemar. Odiaba esa sensación de escozor ávido que le hacía perder los sentidos. Lo despreciaba tanto, era una forma lenta de consumirse en el asfixiante infierno de la soledad, porque sus lágrimas al resbalar por su mejillas se enfriaban con el frescor del ambiente, se evaporaban al entrar en contacto con su piel; llevó la parte superior de su muñeca a la horquilla de sus ojos.

Los dedos gélidos de Tamaki haciendo vapor contra su cuerpo fueron evocados por sus memorias. El recuerdo de una fogosa tarde llena de ruidos obscenos y respiración agitada y caliente llenaron los rincones melancólicos de su mente. Esa vez, el frío logró ser canalizado por los receptores de temperatura en su piel y lograron erizarla, o tal vez era la simple presencia de las yemas de los dedos de Tamaki sobre sus clavículas haciendo sinsentidos que lograban estremecerlo sin querer lo que lo llevaba a que su piel tuviera esa reacción.

Aquel recuerdo le hizo escapar un halito pálido que se convirtió en vaho perdido. Aquel recuerdo fue opacado por unos labios que aún causaban estragos en él.

El recuerdo del sutil primer beso que habían tenido bajo la sombra de un higo, después de haber discutido el color de la portada del siguiente single de Mezzo" –aquel que de vez en cuando le sacaba lágrimas al ser tan similar a lo que vivía-; ese sutil primer beso, que silencioso recorría zigzagueante su garganta y reverberaba sus sentidos. Ese primer beso que Tamaki le robó cuando Sogo alzó las manos para despedirse, hastiado, y que bruscamente y con desespero le hizo voltear y quedar frente al de orbes celestes para que sus labios contactasen con los ajenos de forma cálida, torpe, porque aunque no era el primer beso de ambos, sí era lo más cercano al amor que el otro tenía.

La cabeza de Sogo punzaba, ¿qué debía hacer en ese caso? No sabía y estaba harto de no saberlo, estaba harto de ignorar la calle nevada que le hacía consciente de querer lanzarse al suelo para hacer figuras en la nieve, y muñecos junto a Tamaki. Tal vez quería que el más alto hiciera esferas de nieve para después lanzárselas, y que luego Sogo se acercara para robarle un tímido beso corto como cuando aún no eran pareja, pero seguían descubriendo lo que sentían por el otro y sonreían ante el vapor que se perdía con el frío, y que entre esas dos almas y cuerpos de naturaleza bochornosa, no había espacio para sensaciones entumecidas.

Pero ahora... ahora sus manos punzaban. Ahora sus guantes no servían de nada al ponerlos cuando sus manos estaban heladas; ahora no podía evitar sentir que sus manos no alcanzaban a su antiguo amor y eso provocaba ligeras contracciones temblorosas en sus muñecas; su mano derecha ya no podía escribir canciones de amor porque su musa había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, para él, hace exactamente un año, y de cierta forma, seguía siendo tan doloroso, no entendía como buscaba aferrarse insanamente al recuerdo dulce de Tamaki, a la fragancia erótica de su piel, al roce sutil y tímido de sus labios que luego se volvía posesivo y salvaje cuando Sogo podía seguirle el paso... le dolía todo aquello, pero más le dolía que su garganta no pudiese liberar toda esa sensación en un grito porque Tamaki estaba ahí, en esa cafetería, y si lo veía débil, si lo veía flaquear, en el intento de olvidarlo, él iría a buscarle con las manos enguantadas que llevaban el calor del local por dentro, y al tacto del más alto, comenzaría a llorar sin control, se aferraría a él, y aquel año de sufrimiento no habría sido útil para ninguno; no quería echar a perder los esfuerzos de Tamaki por sobrellevar sus sentimientos –que sin duda eran intensos, y que era consciente de ello por lo cercanos que eran-, y por ello, llevó su mano temblorosa a su bolsillo.

No quería recordar, por ahora, todo aquello que le hizo vivir Tamaki, o daría media vuelta y entraría al café, y en su razón, hacerlo era rendirse ante sus emociones. Y no debía.

Las nubes se veían tan cargadas de pena, que parecía que romperían a llorar en cualquier momento en espesas lágrimas de dolor que caerían de ellas; grisáceas y apagadas, lucían en el amplio firmamento sin estrellas de forma lamentable.

¿Cómo aquel azul de la noche podía verse gris? No lo notaba, pero el asfalto color gris había quedado color grafito después de la lluvia de la que no se percató, había comenzado.

Suspiró, levantando su mirada de ojos vacíos, sintiendo asquerosamente cálidas sus mejillas, un nudo que comenzó a formarse en su estómago, que le contraía de dolor por dentro y subía a su garganta, corroyendo sus cuerdas vocales hasta fallarle, hasta comprimirlas para que ningún quejido saliera de su boca.

Era una vorágine espantosa. Se había levantado con el pensamiento de que esa vorágine se manifestaría en algún momento, que cuando llegase al puente frente a esa cafetería, sus recuerdos aflorarían con la gracia del cactus que florece en el desierto, que le dolería de manera punzante el corazón al estar entumido en aquel sitio donde moraba el eterno primer beso que pasaba por su cabeza como si un botón de repetir lo reprodujera una y otra vez sin cesar a lo largo de esos doce meses que llevaba sin besarlo, sin acariciarlo, sin nombrarlo por el miedo de temblar y llorar al mencionar en voz alta aquel nombre que llevaba encerrado momentos, miradas que estaban perdiéndose en su soledad.

Sentía que había un nudo en su estómago que le impedía hablar y esperaba que siguiera impidiéndolo, ya que si le devolvían la voz, le llamaría por su nombre; porque aún en la oscuridad, su nombre era lo más bonito, aún con lágrimas en el rostro, como las que ahora decoraban sus ojos con miedo a caer (aún si las demás ya lo habían hecho, él seguía sin éxito intentando reprimirlas), su nombre seguiría siendo lo más bonito que por un suspiro alguna vez se le escapara.

"Tamaki-kun..." suspiró, y sonrió cerrando sus ojos "sí, sigue siendo lo más bonito".

Pero aun así había dicho adiós. Aunque estaba sin aliento las únicas palabras que salían de sus labios eran "no" por el simple hecho de negarse a su partida, por el simple hecho de negarse a dejar ir su recuerdo, por el mero hecho de decir "No" con una voz que desgarraba el alma al salir con el más profundo dolor de sus entrañas y desgarraba su garganta como si cada palabra tuviera uñas con puntas que rasgaban, "no" se repetía "no, no, no" sin cesar, esas palabras comenzaron a quemar y a apretar su garganta, a asfixiarlo, a consumirle el estómago con desespero "¡No quiero, no quiero!" se decía en una voz que trataba de sonar baja, abrazándose a sí mismo "No quiero pensar que me equivoqué y por mí ya no estamos juntos" presionaba la palma de sus manos sobre sus brazos, apretándose más a sí mismo, apretando sus ojos, afianzando su propio agarre, "no puedo aceptarlo, me niego, ¡me niego!" terminó apretándose demasiado fuerte y aquello lo hizo reaccionar, estaba sumiéndose en la desesperación porque para él, un año era demasiado tiempo, considerando que se enamoró muy rápido del menor.

Abrió sus ojos y con sus dedos tupidos, tiró ligeramente de sus cabellos mientras en su rostro asomaba una sonrisa rota.

"No quiero... porque sigo volviendo aquí es que te sigo amando. Pero quiero entonces volver siempre aquí para seguir amándote..."

No había caso, no quería olvidarlo. O es que en esos trescientos sesenta y cinco días no había encontrado la forma por más que lo implorase. Porque se estaba rompiendo, porque se estaba haciendo pedazos reviviendo cada uno de los recuerdos de ese amor que lo tenía demacrado y muerto en vida, aun cuando no quería estar así.

Es que lo amaba y no podía hacer nada al respecto por más que lo intentara.

Porque lo amaba era que no podía olvidarlo y seguía estando ahí, de nada había servido ir a probar su voluntad yendo frente a ese puente, si su corazón seguía desbaratándose y batiendo sus alas con fiereza cada vez que pensaba en reencontrarse con Tamaki. Porque seguía estando ahí, en su mente, era que no podía dejar de pensarlo. Su mente nunca descansaba, ni el limbo lo mantenía tranquilo, y entonces estaba balanceándose de un mal rato a otro, diciéndole a todos que estaba bien y viviendo entre tantas mentiras que ya no sabía decir realidades ni distinguirlas; pero era imposible estar a su lado y por eso era que el viento de esa dolorosa tarde de invierno seguía causándole estragos en la piel, le causaba aruñazos asimilando a un gato "el tiempo es como un gato; quieto, tranquilo, tu compañero que no sabes cuándo se lanzará a aruñar tu rostro y dejarte en claro que es él quien manda" y entonces un ligero gemido de dolor escapó de su boca por accidente "Tamaki amaba los gatos" pensó "es inevitable que todo me lleve a pensar en él..." y su estómago provocó que se inclinara y terminara mirando al piso.

Sus piernas entonces fallaron. No había soltado todo lo que debía durante ese día, como para que aquella comparación del tiempo tan banal le hiciera ceder y terminar de rodillas en el suelo, con sus rodillas obviamente empapadas por lo poco de nieve que quedaba en el asfalto, y sus manos cubriéndole la boca para que sus quejidos de dolor no sonaran muy alto.

La luna plateada abrazaba su silueta y la envolvía. Al final la noche había caído sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

"Tamaki-kun" no fue capaz de abrir la boca, pero sí, pequeños tonos agudos salían de ella, asimilando al grito que se contiene antes de explotar "no me olvides" cerró sus ojos, acercando su pecho a sus rodillas con más fuerza, tratando de que esa adrenalina acumulada en su estómago no le provocara el querer llorar "no me olvides, por el amor de dios no me olvides, no quiero quedarme solo con este dolor y que para ti no valiera nada. No quiero que me digan que no vale la pena amarte" pensaba con el dolor consumiendo su estómago, con esas palabras abrasadoras que eran más ardientes que el fuego y le devoraban el vientre donde alguna vez las mariposas habitaron de forma dulce "no quiero dejar ir tu recuerdo, pero tampoco quiero renunciar a lo-" nuestro. –Salió de sus labios ya sin poder aguantar-, no quiero renunciar a lo nuestro, Tamaki-kun. Pero no puedes renunciar a algo que ya no existe. –Sus ojos que ardían ya estaban aguados-, si tan sólo tuviera una, sólo una oportunidad más para todo, te juro por lo más sagrado que no me importaría llorar en la nieve. Pero estoy en la indecisión de aceptarte al venir. Por eso, por favor, sólo dime que todo está bien aunque sea una mentira. Miénteme mil veces porque sólo a ti te creeré. –Sus manos comenzaron a tiritar de forma violenta mientras mordía su labio-, no pude decirte, ni siquiera ese día hace un año... -Su labio trataba de retener los sollozos que habían escapado de su boca durante ese rato, y su mirada se dirigió a ese café de ventanas oscuras donde se veía el rostro de Tamaki asustado, quería verle, quería con todas sus ganas ir a abrazarlo y cuidar de él.

Pero Sogo sonrió despacio y el tiempo pareció detenerse, se levantó aguantando la respiración aun cuando sus pies estaban gelatinosos, con toda la calma del mundo, con la tranquilidad de quien sólo había tenido un percance, con la tranquilidad de decir que estaba todo bien aun cuando fuera mentira tal cual el mejor mentiroso del universo, sacudió la nieve de sus rodillas, sonrió al cristal de forma ligera, agradecida, moviendo sus labios en dos palabras que ahora podía decir libremente pero reteniendo ese gemido que cambiaría todo.

-Ni siquiera ese día pude decirte tras tu espalda que eras lo único que quería en toda esta vida, Tamaki-kun. Y aun así me niego a dejarte ir. –Sonrió doliente mientras daba la espalda al café y poco a poco sus huellas iban marcando un camino diferente a la dirección del puente; sólo un par de huellas, mientras la lluvia que lo tenía destilando agua pegaba sus cabellos al rostro, y su bufanda se hacía demasiado pesada.

Sogo estaba demasiado triste y tuvo que envalentonarse para alejarse de ahí y ayudar un poco a Tamaki "al final, la luna seguirá diciéndote cuanto te amo sin tener yo la necesidad de pedirte que la veas" pensó con las lágrimas que ya no retenía, mientras caminaba algo derecho. No miró atrás mientras sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos estaban hechas un puño, pues sabía que Tamaki había abierto la puerta del local y que si sus ojos se encontraban, se rompería, se tiraría al suelo y el muchacho más alto iría en su encuentro a abrazarlo. Sogo exhaló mientras su voz salió bajita y doliente desde lo profundo del pecho. Sentía a sus espaldas la obvia presencia de Tamaki que quería ignorar para hacerles ese favor a ambos. Porque aunque quería ir por él, seguía siendo un cobarde. No pudo verlo porque al final iba a llorar y esa bufanda ya no cubriría sus sollozos; Sogo, después de ver el actuar de Tamaki reflejado tras las ventanas, notó que por mucho que lo intentara, no pudo irse muy lejos como lo quería, y comprendía, para su mala suerte, que Tamaki tampoco pudo quedarse muy cerca de como él lo deseaba en su momento...

Y ahora estaba en su punto de quiebre.


End file.
